Akamaru's mind
by Koulin
Summary: Akamaru as in 'first person' mode in the story. All about his exciting daily life. You can't miss it. No swear words...rated T just to be safe, though...
1. Chapter 1

Akamaru's mind 

I do not own the show/manga Naruto…nor Akamaru. All belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Mainly about Akamaru and his daily life.

Hints:

If word or line is in original form, Akamaru is talking in his mind; If in Bold form, well…mostly it's the time; When the words are tilted (forgot what does it stands for), then somebody else is talking

_Akamaru (in 'first person' mode)_

**6:00 am**

Jeeze…It's like six o' clock in the mourning and master Kiba is still asleep? Sheesh. This 'Waking-up-too-late' habit of his is getting worse…just hope it's not because of Shikamaru's laziness. That guy sleeps until twelve! Man…what a waste of time.

**6:05 am**

That's it! I can wait no longer. I'll give him exactly ten seconds to wake up. If he doesn't, I'll just have to bite him on the nose.

**6:05:10 am**

(Chomp)

"_Yaow! Akamaru!"_

"_Keep it down. You're scaring the bugs."_

(Barks) Finally up, eh? Good, now make me breakfast.

"_Jeeze…Akamaru, you don't need to shout."_

(Bark) Who said I shouted? I barked.

**6:20 am**

Yes! My favorite dog food! Thank goodness today is Saturday, I only get to eat my favorite kind of food on Saturdays. Have no idea why there is such a rule, Master Kiba said he's broke and can't afford expensive dog foods. Humph. Then what is that greenish paper money (which, has '$ 1000' written on it) doing under his pillow?

**6:30 am**

After I finished my breakfast, I received my comfortable massage+ strokes from Hinata-san. Being a dog is really good. Sometimes

**8:00 am**

Maybe today isn't my day after all. Master Kiba accidentally stepped on one of Shino-kun's bugs, which he had named it Ben. It's the first time I've ever heard Shino-kun shout at master Kiba like that…Ben's probably his favorite bug, I suppose.

**8:30 am**

It's time for my mourning walk with master Kiba, Shino-kun and Hinata-san. Unfortunately for today, we're accompanied by our sensei. She said it's not safe to wander alone throughout the forest, especially for Hinata-san, since rumors are spreading fast that some kind of pervert is lurking among the bushes beside the waterfall, and sometimes, huge toads would appear for no reason at all. I shivered.

**8:45 am**

We came to our usual training spot. Master Kiba and the others are forced to do some training even though today is Saturday. But lucky me, I get to rest under a pine tree while I watch them throwing kunai towards a willow tree. I can tell that they're not having a good time.

**10:00 am**

After a long period of training (and sweating), we're about to leave the clearing when that scarecrow (ahem)---- or rather, master Kakashi ---- came and reported that Master Kiba and the others have a mission to accomplish. Master Kiba howled with excitement, and so did I. We're looking forward to missions for weeks!

But to our disappointment, the mission was unfortunately…C ranked. _"What!"_ Master Kiba yelled --- or rather, barked._ "They just never respect us, do they?"_ Shino-kun sighed. For the first time, I agreed to that. I mean, hey! All of us made through the second exam and Shino-kun even made through the third exam! We must deserve more than a C ranked mission, do we?

**10:03 am**

To all of our disappointment, the C ranked mission suck. We were assigned to watch over kindergarten children and their teachers as they ride across the river on a boat. That scarecrow said they are normal citizens out of town to a school field trip._ "You guys can follow them from above the trees while they're sailing across the river, not a tough job at all…certainly not. And…" _his voice trailed of as he looked kind of embarrassed,_ "The destination is only 1 kilometers…so…it'll be quite easy for you guys…"_ All of the others, including Shino-kun, toppled down onto the ground. _"What! Only 1km? What do they expect to happen in this sort of destination? A giant whirlpool?"_ Good one, master Kiba.

All of us trotted back, heads hung low, to the main building.

There. Chapter one finished. You'll probably notice that this story was written in some sort of dairy form… forgive my grammar mistakes, I'm never good at them ;;

Chapter two is coming up! So please R&R : )


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, Here comes the second chapter, won't be too long though.

**10:30 am**

All packed up and ready to leave. Yet nobody's enjoying it. Not even me.

We've met the kindergarteners and their teachers, and they're very delightful to see us. I snorted. Hinata-san gave a weak smile. Shino-kun said nothing. As for master Kiba, he almost blurted out the sentence about the giant whirlpool_ (see previous chapter)_, thank goodness our sensei stopped him just in time by pinching him on the arm.

**10:35 am**

All of them were aboard the small ship. We glided along through the thick trees while watching over their ship sailing through the calm river.

**10:40 am**

An interesting incident happened. A kid leaned too close to the railing and fell off the boat. Teachers screamed and children shrieked. Before Shino had jumped down and threw a shurikan at the edge of the kid's shirt, I thought I heard Kiba muttered, _"Why don't we just let him drown?"_ Unfortunately he was still mad at this C ranked mission. But still…fortunately for the kid, the shurikan had pinned his shirt against the body of the ship, all thanks to Shino.

**10:45 am**

Just when you think everything was back to normal…

A giant whirlpool's the least I would expect. I was not sure if master Kiba's an instinct expert, but sure enough, an Uzumaki was whirling itself up the river. When I looked up from under his shirt, master Kiba's mouth was at least 1 foot long.

Hinata somehow knew a jutsu that has the ability to control water. She chanted the name of that jutsu (it's called Uzumaki no jutsu…I think), and for everyone's relief, Hinata was able to control the speed of the whirlpool and soon enough, the whirlpool slowly, yet steadily, faded away. The people on the boat cheered, and Hinata blushed.

**11:00 am**

The whole lot was safely back to the other side of the river, and we returned to Konoha. When we were back the main building, that scarecrow gave a devilish smile and said, "hehe…I didn't mention there was a giant whirlpool at the very and of the river." Master Kiba grunted. There wasn't good news for Shino-kun either. A teacher from that ship sent the Hokage a letter saying that the method of Shino rescuing people was too dangerous. Shino-kun tried to protest but decided not to do so (in order not to lose his cool).

**12:30 pm**

It was time for lunch. Boy am I hungry! But today I decided not to eat with master Kiba. I want to sit on my own and enjoy the afternoon breeze. Master Kiba looked disappointed.

"_Hey! But that's not fair!"_

(Bark) Just this once, pleeeaassseee?

"_Sigh…fine. But don't go too far, got that?"_

(Bark) Sure! What ever you say.

**12:35 pm**

Trotted off to find a better place to eat when something caught my interest. I sniffed the air. Yeah, that's it. It was the scent of the pervert master Kiba's sensei was talking about.

He was playing cards with another middle aged girl. Actually, he was not really playing, instead he was looking over his cards and onto that woman's breast. Sheesh…he IS a pervert…

That woman hadn't noticed though, she was concentrating on her cards. I walked curiously to them and looked at the cards on the floor. I could tell that they were playing poker…and that woman was losing badly.

"_A full house…heeheehee"_ giggled the pervert.

"_Shut up, I'm concentrating,"_ snorted the women.

"_I bet Orochimaru can still beat you very badly today even though he'd quit playing poker with us for thirty years."_ The pervert laughed.

The woman went bright red.

**12:37 pm**

I watched them for a few more minutes when that pervert sighed with satisfaction and slapped down his cards_ "I won again, and I'm not surprised."_ He said the last few words rather slowly as if to insult the woman more. "Sheesh!" The woman grunted as she threw her cards away, _"Well at least Orochimaru wouldn't BRAG about when he won!"_ Then she stomped out of sight. The pervert turned to me and giggled, _"A sore loser, huh?"_ he said.

Yup, that's it for chapter two. Before I wanted to make it longer but my stupid mother was yelling at me for using the computer too long and not practicing my stupid piano. Sheesh……


	3. Chapter 3

Ok! Here comes the third chapter (Doom…)

**1:00 pm**

Just finished my lunch. But later found out that master Kiba has fallen asleep right after his meal (he couldn't live without his afternoon nap). Since my dessert wasn't available (master Kiba was snoring away loudly), I trotted over to where Sakura-san and Ino-san were sitting and wagged my tail in my most friendly way. They 'awwed' and gave me a fresh rice ball.

(Munch munch)

"_Aww! Isn't he cute?"_

"_Kiba's so lucky to have a such a sweet and loyal dog."_

I smiled proudly back at them. True, master Kiba is simply my best friend and we never part. Never. I'm so proud to have a true friend like Kiba, who always shares his feelings with me, and never, ever hides secrets. I'm simply grateful.

**2:00 pm**

Later on, I hanged out with Naruto-kun and his friends Shikamaru-kun and Rock Lee-kun (Jeeze, it sounded so weird when I tried to pronounce Rock Lee-kun…but oh well, you couldn't blame him for having such a unique name). We played our favorite game: Frisbee. I pounced off the ground and into the air, catching the Frisbee with my mouth and throwing it back to Shikamaru-kun.

**2:05 pm**

An interesting accident occurred. Rock Lee-kun threw the Frisbee into the air, who was expecting Naruto-kun to catch it when the Frisbee suddenly tilted and went around like a boomerang. Rock Lee-kun screamed, I yapped, Shikamaru-kun shrieked and Naruto-kun passed out. The Frisbee whirled around and hit Shikamaru-kun directly on the head.

**2:06 pm**

It took us quite some time to figure out that the Frisbee was actually pushed around by sand. Is this unbelievable or what! Oh, so Gaara-kun, known as the unsmiling freak, was behind all this. Temari-san (known as the guardian of the unsmiling freak) leaped down from a willow tree and apologized to both Naruto-kun and Shikamaru-kun (who was also, unconscious) and a rather frightened Rock Lee-kun.

It was about time when Gaara-kun stepped out from the shadows.

"_Stop that, Gaara. You'll kill them soon enough, one of these days."_

"_(Rather coldly) I've killed dozens. In case you don't know. Which. To me. You don't."_

"_Then why did you even bother to knock them off?"_

"_Their idiotic behavior makes. Me. Sick."_ (Rock Lee-kun flinched a bit)

Gaara-kun then raised his sand, used them to pick the Frisbee up, and flung it towards Rock Lee-kun's head. It certainly knocked him out too.

**2:20 pm**

After the ambulance left, I decided to go back to master Kiba. But on the way back, unfortunately, I've met Scarecrow, the Shinobi with a tilted headband across his forehead. Actually I don't really hate him…but only his dogs. Sometimes I saw him summon his whole bunch of 'ninja' dogs, which, all of them, wore clothes…or at least, headbands. And sheesh were they mean! Some of them called me a "fake product", as you may wonder, since my name--- Akamaru--- doesn't match my fur colour.

Really mad at that time, I mean, they just didn't have the chance to see my fur colour when I'm in attack mood!

**2:30 pm**

While trying to get the angry thought out of my head, I walked silently back to where my master was sleeping. Yet he'd woken up already, and now was trying to untangle a fishing rod. I could tell immediately that we were going fishing.

**3:00 pm**

We were now at the huge lake, which divided the territory of Konoha and the Sound village. Hinata-san was a bit scared (since it reminded her of snakes) but Shino-kun confirmed that the creatures that lived among the waters were mostly living in that great lake.

**3:15 pm**

We haven't caught much. And it's getting quite boring. Hmm…the fishes were acting weird today, and somehow…somehow, I could sense strong charka (along with some jutsus) surrounding the trees beside the lake.

**3:21 pm**

A few minutes had pasted, yet the tingling sense was coming closer and closer. Master Kiba sensed it too. A little.

"Hey Akamaru."

I whined a bit.

"Sensed it too, eh? It's getting stronger and stronger."

Urf, urf!

"What kind of jutsus do you sense, Akamaru?"

(Bark) Well…smells like…there are many kinds of them! A summoning jutsu…something like a transfiguration jutsu…and there's one that I can't really name…

Chapie three finished! Guess whom did Akamaru smell? (Who ever can't guess it is an idiot. )


End file.
